Stick of Truth: The complete saga
by aloasa
Summary: Dark cloud approaches South Park, a war is about to start and only a few souls willbe able to stop it, this is the story of the war for the Stick of Truth (rated M for scenes)
1. Dragonborn and BBG Pt1

In a far away place called Colorado , there is a place where the unimaginable occurs, everything that you would think is fantasy and overall bullcrap in this place it's what they call their everyday, in this land two factions are at war for control over the land, this place is the land of Zaron.

In this land the human faction, dubbed the KKK, leaded by the Grand Wizard, are fighting a never-ending war against the Drow Elves leaded by the High Elf, both of these faction dream of obtaining the most important relic of all the land, the stick of truth, because he that controls the stick controls the universe. This is what's written in the legend of the stick, but at the end, it was only a game, a game created by the kids of South Park elementary school. But there was another legend that also written by oracle as well, it spoke of a time where an evil once forgotten will rise from the ashes of a white carrier of the skies, green blood polluting and infecting the land, and finally the arrival of its enemy, the Dragonborn that was born to eventually put a stop to this madness, a kid that would unite both factions and together decided the fate of Zaron, Larnion and all of South Park.

This is how the story begins:

(Location: Secret Supernatural Agency. 4 years prior of the events)

Big Bad Governor, he is the ambicious kind of person, he hated his working post, he was sick of fighting everything that was consider supernatural, although he was pretty good at it, he never lost any investigation he has done in his lifetime. He has a simple suit for his clothes, the only thing unique of his appearance besides his white hair was that he had an eye patch, he had gain that because of a fight he had live vs a horde of aggressive succubus that inhabited Las Vegas.

This time Big Bad Governor had orders of president Barack Obama himself to kidnap and investigate a girl with a mysterious power, this power could be use against the enemies of the United States of America, finally sending the country to a time of peace and dominance. It would also mean that Big Bad would be able to retire from the supernatural investigations, Big Bad Governor was thinking about his retirement when a scientist went in of his private quarters.

"Mr. Smith, I'm glad to see you now. ¿How did the test went?" He asked with an undertone that said 'You better had succeeded or else'.

The poor Scientist gulped before being able to respond. "Sir, the experiments are a complete success, in less than a year we can use her power to destroy everything supernatural in this country and still have enough to conquer some third world country on the middle east or africa, even Mexico.

"excellent, at this rate my retirement will be secure, finally will I enjoy the results of my hard work for this ignorant country." The governor had said while he grab a cigar and light it up, he began smoking seeing all his agency, being damn proud of what he had done and that soon enough he will be able to get out of there, retire to his mansion, maybe even have a family, sadly fate had prepare something else for him, and it all started tonight.

(5 KM from the Agency, in a spaceship)

Ever heard the theory that we are not alone in this world? It's because it's true, each day humans from all around the world are being watch from above by aliens creatures know as 'visitors'. They have worked on this planet since its first days, watching our progress and mistakes, why? you may ask. The reason behind this is that they broadcast our daily life, like if our planet was a huge reality TV show.

Tonight they where experimenting on decaying human bodies of the worst plague that hit our world, the jews...just kidding they were experimenting on Nazis. The reason? to revive them and have a second coming of these human scum in order for the show to have a huge boost in ratings on the 4th bimester and to compete with Marklar Boo Boo.

"Moo, moo mo mo mo moo moooo" The visitors spoke like cows because they thought cows where the most intelligent species of the planet. They were carrying a green goo, they thought if it was in contact with any living thing it would modified the life form, converting them. Unfortunately they succeeded.

"Moo, moo mo mooo mo" The commander order one the of lower rank visitors to throw the barrel to see it in action, the lower rank visitor did that, the barrel went to the air, gaining speed until finally...

(Back at the agency, containment area)

Six months, it's been six horrible months for a lone girl, six months ago she was taken away from her parents by the government without an explanation, her parents tried to demanded her back but they didn't listen, they kept her in secrecy, so there se was, alone in a cell, scare because of all what she has been through, all the experiments and abuse she receive here was too much for a young girl to handle, she was wishing for some miracle to happen that would save her, apparently god listen to her because a miracle would occur in three, two, one...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

The two guards were shaken by the explosion, they didn't knew what was it but judging by the sound of it had to be really bad. "What the fuck was that? Johnson, see what was that, I'll stay here with the girl" one of the guards order the other one, Johnson obeyed and he left for the impact zone. "Finally, I thought he would never leave" The guard said, he grab his key and open the gate.

"What? what's going one?" The girl was a little sedated because of hos escapes attempts so they drug her each day, so she was almost unaware of what was happening. "Daddy?" She asked the guard that was helping her escape, truth be told the guard was her father, he infiltrated the agency and manage to get to her, he just needed a distraction in order to rescue her.

He run all over the place, hiding to avoid agents and scientist alike, but when they reach the main hallway, they saw something terrifying, something that would come out of a horror movie. Human bodies scattered all across the room, lungs, kidneys, arm, legs, eyes, brains, hearts, everything was just a red colored bath of horror. And of top of that, on top of what was left of Johnson was some agents eating his flesh right off the bones, he put her head on her chest,m not wanting her to see the event, too late because she saw every single detail of that. The agents seemed to have green skin as opposed to a normal black or white colored skin. They raised up, but their hand in the air and said "SIEG! HEIL!" before running to attack the man, they where what social culture would call, Nazi Zombies.

* * *

**AND CUT!**

**Alright, this is the first chapter translated to english of my fic, hope you guys like what I did, also...I'm beginning to want to first make the story in english and then translated to spanish because I work better with english, this is something I'm still debating, so for now please enjoy and review this chapter and my story :D**

**This was Aloasa, good night everyone.**

**South Park is own by its creators**


	2. Dragonborn and BBG Pt2

(Meanwhile, with Big Bad Governor)

Big Bad Governor was watching through his window at the sky, happily smoking his cigar, thinking about how he would not miss the days where he had to stay in this place 24 hours a day, having to deal with his employes and stress, thinking that this would all end soon.

Or at least he thought, because fortune had its way of laughing at the poor man, a barrel was found falling towards their headquarters, the barrel crash on top of the roof of the main hallway, leaving a huge lake of green goo and a lot of people with said substance. "What the fuck was that thing, Brown, con with me, this could be a problem" He order his bodyguard to follow him to the impact zone.

Both of them got there and saw the rest of Johnson and two of his agents looking at a terrified looking guard. "Agent White, Agent Jones, what are you doing?" He asked the agents but they turn around revealing the nasty changes they had suffer, turning them into mindless followers of the Führer. "No, this can't be, It's Nazi Zombies again, it's so overuse why don't they think something original for once" He ranted about the infected, he grab his AK-47 and along Brown began shooting at the former agents and killed the zombies.

"Agent Smith, you alright over there?" He asked not noticing the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Alright, you should leave, this place will be self destructed, we been compromised" He order the father. "Yes, sir" He said as he began to run away, he activated the self destruct button making the installations self destruct in 10 minutes, that's when he notice that he had something on his arms, something important.

"Oh no, could it be?" He was remembering what he had, he remember him holding something, except it wasn't someTHING it was someONE.

"Holy shit." He said when he notice that he had the girl. "Thompson, Jackson, go and find Smith and get the girl from him, don't leave him alive, we don't want witnesses." He order another two agents through a speaker as he and Brown made a getaway to their helicopter.

(With Smith and the girl)

"Well, this was easier than I though" he said as he reach the parking lot, he manage to reach there unharmed and had 4 minutes to spare. "Daddy, what where does things...they scared me" The poor girl cried of fear, she wish she didn't saw all the details that where in that room, unfortunately she did, and it wasn't a pretty site. But things can get worse when you least expect it. "Don't worry Michelle, I'm here, no one is going to hurt you, let's leave this place, your mom is missing you" He comforted his daughter, ignoring her question to make her not remember those things.

*Click* That sound resonated through his ears, he knew what that mean, he was being aim by a firearm, he turn his head slowly, seeing two of his ex co-workers. "Thompson, Jackson, nice evening" He said to both. "Same, you know, we need the girl, would you give it to us?" One of them said. "We don't hate you, so we can leave you alive, just don't mention this, it would be bad for the three of us" They tried to negotiate with him. He knew it was a fluke, he saw their system before, it wasn't the first time someone tried to escape with an important subject, but it would be their last.

"Says who?" He asked as he secretly took out a grenade and played with the safety. "Come one Smith, we are your friends, we been in so much together, we been drinking and to bars together, you can trust us" Thompson lied to him, he couldn't shoot him because he risk killing the girl, so he had to negotiate with him.

"Well, we did, didn't we? But today it ends" He said while holding her tighter. "Yeah, it will end, for you" Jackson said, preparing to shot at Smith, he had better aim and more guts so he thought he could manage to do that.

"Yeah, funny thing is, I was going to say THE SAME!" Smith took the safety off and threw the grenade at both, they couldn't manage to react in time and receive the full blast of the impact, they where consume in flames in an instant.

"Let's go Michelle, we're done here" He said to her crying daughter as he open the door of his car and began to drive away, just moments before the building exploded.

(30 Minutes later)

After a half an hour of driving Smith manage to get to his apartment completely unnoticed by anyone.

"Oh my god, you did it, Michelle is back with us" The mother of the child said as she hug her now sleeping daughter.

"Yeah, kinda tough if you ask me, but it's all worth it at the end." He said with a smile on his face, before turning serious.

"Sweetie? What is it?" The wife asked, worry off what was bothering her husband. "We need to go" he said, not showing any single grain of emotion.

"What?" she asked, surprise of what he said, but why? why move when this place was safe? what is so bad?

"Because Big Bad Governor knows that I escape with her" He said, going for the baggage to make a quick packing of stuff.

"What?" she said again, not believing that they knew. "Alright, listen, a little while ago a huge thing fall from the sky, it turn anything that came in contact with them to some sort of zombies that where also nazis, Big Bad and me saw them and he decided to blow up the headquarters, but he saw me with her, and I know for a fact he is still alive, not only that but he send Thompson and Jackson to kill me, and they didn't know, but they have cameras on their sunglasses, so they are monitored so Big Bad sees what they see...or saw in this case, this is no longer a safe place, we need to leave soon or he will take her away from us, this time for good" He explain everything to her wife.

"Alright, we will go, for her" She said deciding to help him.

Moments later they left the apartment and left the place, and with good timing because not half an hour later a Helicopter arrive to the scene.

(Big Bad's helicopter)

After an audiochat with the president the governor was sulking at his bad luck, he wasn't going to retire anymore and the girl and father escape and were probably dead , worst of all each one of his best agents, except Brown, was now officially dead.

"Not that it matters anyway, I can always contract new guys, there no shortage of crazy supernatural lovers" He said while watching the video again, seeing where he went wrong, that's when he notice something, the timer was 1 minute when the explosion that killed his agents occur, so that leaves enough time for Smith and the girl to escape.

"Oh my god, this could change everything. Brown, begin recruiting more agents, and tell them of priority number 1. Finding that girl" He said. The helicopter going through the night, for fate decided their paths where going to reunite later on.

* * *

**And we are done with the agency and the child's backstory.**

**So now we move on to the moment you where waiting for, the backstory of the boys.**

**Also, I left an easter egg throughout chapter one and two, so be on the lookout.**

**First to find gets a lot of virtual cookies.**

**Anyway, for now that's everything.**

**This has been Aloasa, Good night everybody.**

**South Park is owned by its creators**


End file.
